Transportation List
Bubble Creatures’ Spaceship The Bubble Creatures’ spaceship was a space-going vessel appearing in “The Derelict.” The model of the ship was used as part of an Andronican computer in “His Majesty Smith.” Footage of this spaceship, together with the shots of the docking port opening and closing and the landing sequence inside it, is reused in the third season in “Kidnapped in Space,” when it becomes the Xenian Space Probe XL-73 (although, in order to be suitable for use in color, the whole sequence was tinted blue, apart from a strange moment where the Jupiter 2 is colored yellow as it enters the ship).The interior of the starship was actually the brain set used in the movie Fantastic Voyage. Chariot The chariot was an amphibious tracked vehicle the crew used when they were on a planet. Since most body panels were clear—including the roof and its dome-shaped gun hatch—the chariot had retractable mylar curtains for privacy. Both a roof rack for luggage and roof mounted solar cells were accessible by exterior fixed ladders on either side of the vehicle. The roof also had a swivel-mounted, interior controllable spotlight near each front corner. The chariot had six bucket seats (three rows of two seats) for passengers. The interior featured a seismograph, a radar scanner with infrared capability, a radio transceiver, a public address system, and a rifle rack that held four laser rifles vertically against the inside of the left rear body panel. This is a favorite of Yellowknife's Lost In Space fan, Mitchell Rankin. Class B-7 Intergalactic Spaceship A Class B-7 Intergalactic Spaceship is referred to in “Two Weeks in Space.” When Zumdish's stolen spacecraft approaches, Don says that it reads like a Class B-7 Intergalactic Spaceship. John is surprised that there would be one in that area. It is unclear how any of them would know this, unless, perhaps, it is a class of human spacecraft and the aliens modified it to appear as an earth ship so that the Robinsons wouldn't be suspicious. Of course, it is possible that Zumdish’s ship is a Class B-7 Intergalactic Spaceship and the Robinsons know that from their previous encounters with him. It resembles the Verah Castle from condemned of space flipped upside down. F-12 Fuel Barge The F-12 Fuel Barge was one in a string of fuel barges sent out into space in 1996 for Intergalactic Probe 22. It was positioned near the edge of the Siribidus Galaxy. The People of the Green Mist, including Athena the Lorelei, frequented these barges as a ready source of food. Gemini 12 The Gemini 12 was the name of the Robinson's vessel in the original unaired pilot “No Place To Hide.” It was similar to the Jupiter 2 on the exterior, except for a few slight differences in the ships’ profiles. Footage of the Gemini 12 would often be used as exterior footage of the Jupiter 2 creating some inconsistencies, although it is not usually noticeable. The interior however, was filled with differences. A major one being the Gemini 12 had no lower deck. Also, several control panels were different. Jetpack The jetpack '''is a personal rocket device intended for use by an individual, although it is powerful enough to carry two people at once. ☀ Jupiter 2 Full Sized Mock-up The '''full sized mock-up of the Jupiter 2 was a prop used in about three episodes, including “Visit to a Hostile Planet.” This full sized version is thought to have been destroyed sometime in the late 1960's, probably not long after the series ended. There is a short film taken by Roddy McDowell in a helicopter above the Fox Lot in which there is a brief glimpse of the Jupiter 2 with perhaps the Space Pod sitting beside it. It is thought the full sized mock-up was torn to pieces and scavenged and that the landing gear was taken and used in the film Beneath the Planet of the Apes as part of a crashed space capsule. The full sized Jupiter 2 that was used in "The Derelict" no longer exists. The story was that the son of set designer Walter M. Scott, who worked at Fox, purchased the mock up after the series ended. Because he failed to maintain the spaceship properly, it fell into disrepair due to the weather, etc. The hull had been made of thin sheets of plywood that had buckled and warped. You can see the Planet of the Apes A.N.S.A. Spaceship in a vertical position next to a soundstage in the video below at 9 minutes 18 seconds. The Jupiter 2, Spacepod and the ANSA full-scale mock-ups were all at the FOX backlot in 1968. Longboat The longboat was referred to in the episode "Princess of Space." Its purpose was to ferry passengers between Kraspo's ship and the planet's surface. And for smoke breaks for the crew. Space Lightship F-12 Space Lightship F-12 is a lightship designed to relay information to passing spacecraft, in the fashion of space lighthouse. The ship was designed to carry two crewmembers. Its design is similar to the F-12 fuel barge. It was equipped with a space raft and had one large docking port for a Jupiter type spacecraft. Its crew were to spend 14 years in space before Alpha Control would replace them with a new crew. The ship had a rather spacious interior with a large control center with various weather instruments and computers. It was stationed in Galaxy 14-Y. Colonel Silas J. Fogey claims that there will be one such lightship in every galaxy someday. The Jupiter 2 is not capable of pushing the lightship—John says it would be like an ant trying to push an elephant—even though on the outside it is not much larger than the Jupiter 2. Space Pod The space pod, a small spacecraft first shown in the third and final season of Lost in Space, and modeled on the Apollo Lunar Module, was used to travel from its bay in the Jupiter 2 to destinations either on land or in space. The pod apparently had artificial gravity too. Space Capsule Alpha-784 Space Capsule Alpha-784 was an unmanned craft used as an orbital prison for a highly dangerous female robot. The capsule crashed on planet 23.6 Gamma Range, where it was recovered by the Robinson Robot. In response, the Zeta Galaxy Law Enforcement Bureau sent mechanical men to intercept and destroy the craft and its contents ("Deadliest of the Species"). Traveling Man Traveling Man is the name of a ship belonging to Jimmy Hapgood and is seen in the episode "Welcome Stranger." The ship was launched on June 18, 1982 (1989 according to the publication Jupiter 2 Propulsion Specifications), and has a small cabin and seats no more than two adult people, and that's only if the ballast tanks are pulled. It is unclear where the food supplies and fuel are stored (of course Deutronium is rather compact, so fuel isn't really a problem). How did Hapgood managed to stay alive for 15 years in a small space capsule? The ship is conical in shape. Hapgood's mission was to be Saturn exploration, but as Hapgood puts it, he may have "looked in on the wrong star" and never made it. It also appears to have a prototype hyperdrive. Traveling Man must be decontaminated every time it puts down on a planet or else spores collected as it travels through space may grow into hostile alien life forms. The Alpha Control Reference Manual says that it was the second craft in NASA's Nuclear Engine Research Vehicle (NERV) series, but Jupiter 2 Propulsion Specifications says that it was the third in a class of ANRV (Advanced Nuclear Research Vehicles) sent out to test out the deutronium fuel discovered on Jupiter's moon Europa. Of course the series keeps it rather vague, just saying that it was an early 1980s design and that it was launched on June 18, 1982 for a Saturn expedition. It is never explained why a one man space capsule is being used for this kind of mission. Verah Castle The Verah Castle was a prison spacecraft launched from the planet Verah over 200 years ago. Xenian Space Probe XL-73 Xenian Space Probe XL-73 is a spaceship. It looks exactly like the spaceship seen in "The Derelict." The Xenian Space Probe was seen in "Kidnapped in Space." It operates in the Xenian Galaxy. Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)